Wildest Dream
by Lafine
Summary: Collection of one shot fics about dream the characters have. Crazy and OOC but it's funny.
1. Sesshoumaru: A Father's Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own them, you don't own them, so let's bribe Takahashi-sensei into giving Inuyasha's characters to us. I don't mind having only Sesshoumaru and Rin.

AN: Beware of rampant OOCness. Just a crazy idea I thought up when I was high on chocolate and stress.

Wildest Dream Sesshoumaru: A Father's Feeling 

By: Lafine

          "Sesshoumaru-sama, I thank you for everything."

Sesshoumaru blinked. He, his toad retainer and a sixteen years old girl were sitting inside a room that is suspiciously decorated for a wedding ritual. HUMAN wedding ritual. He was wearing a formal black kimono unlike his usual one. Jaken also wore a formal one as well. However the girl was wearing a white kimono. Her hair was held in a bun that matched the hat. Sesshoumaru recognize that it was a human's wedding kimono for female.

But why is he attending a human's wedding? He asked himself. Even though he care for a human child it doesn't mean he would stoop so low to attend a human's ritual. Nevertheless the girl looked familiar to him.

          "Rin?" For once, uncertainty filled his voice. He didn't understand what's going on around him for the very first time in his long live. "What are you …"

His question was rudely stopped as Jaken burst into tears beside him, making him edged away from the fountain toad. 

          "Rin, you're a big girl now. I don't have anything to tell you anymore. Even though I never treat you properly, I hope you're happy with your husband." Jaken wailed.

Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow twitched. 'Husband? What the hell?'

He watched in irritation as the now teenage Rin (How could she grow so fast?) and Jaken traded a tearful conversation. Jaken was successfully making a puddle on the floor from his tears. Rin futilely tried to wipe those tears away.

          "Jaken-sama, I know I wasn't a good girl and always bothered you. Please forgive me for playing those pranks and burn your favorite kimono."

          "You're a good girl, Rin. I forgive you. I'm sorry I always hit you." Jaken wiped his unstoppable tears with his kimono sleeve before he frowned. "You're the one who burned it?"

There was a silence moment before Jaken burst into tears again. 

          "Who cares about that? This is too sad for meee~~~~" Jaken stood up and ran away, leaving a dumbfound inu youkai and his adopted daughter (kind of) alone in a swirl of dust. "I hope you're happpyyyyy."

Sesshoumaru sweatdropped at his retainer's antique.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru's heart jumped when Rin addressed him. He turned to the human girl to see the teary gaze she thrown at him and he froze. 

'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Don't look at me like that.' He chanted in his head. 'I'm a powerful, heartless, cold-blooded youkai who despise human. That kind of look doesn't work with me … damnit stop it. I can't stand it.' 

          "Sesshoumaru-sama. Please forgive Rin for any mistakes she made. Rin won't trouble Sesshoumaru-sama anymore." Rin bowed her head.

From what hell she thought she was giving him trouble?! Sesshoumaru thought. Okay so there was one time when she got kidnapped but it wasn't her fault.

          "From now on, Rin will stand on her own."

You're my pup, you're only allowed to rely on me.

          "Rin." He started but was cut off again.

          "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will be happy with him."

He wasn't going to say that. 

          "Rin, a human won't make you happy." He stated calmly, trying to knock some sense to her. There is no way he would give his Rin to a lowly human man who won't care properly for her. 

          "But he's not a human."

          "Huh?" Question marks appeared on top of Sesshoumaru's head. 'What does she mean by that?'

As if to answer his unsaid question, the sliding door opened with a SLAM and Sesshoumaru swore as his heart stopped for a minute or two when he saw the groom.

Inuyasha walked up proudly to Rin and he picked her up bridal style easily. Sesshoumaru's mind was still in twilight zone. Inuyasha sniggered at his stupefied expression.

          "Don't worry, bro. I will take care of her. Bye, we're going on our honeymoon now." Inuyasha said, lifting Rin to A Un.

Realization registered in Sesshoumaru's mind after they took of. He ran out to stop them but somehow he couldn't manage to reach them.

          "Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin waved. "I'll bring you souvenir."

          "Wait, Rin. Don't go." He yelled. "DON'T GOOOOOOOO!!"

^_^

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. He extended his sense to find any danger immediately and was glad when he found none. He sat up and wearily gazed around the camp. He found Jaken snoring beside A Un across the fire, but he couldn't find Rin. Panic welled up inside him until he felt a small hand tugg on his sleeve. He looked down and released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved to see her there.

Apparently Rin decided to change her sleeping spot. She curled into his fur accessories (so sue me, I don't know the word) and was sleeping contently there. Sesshoumaru laid down again, mindful not to wake up the sleeping girl beside him. His gaze strayed from the peaceful expression on Rin's face to the starry sky above. He decided on one thing before sleep claimed him again.

'I won't eat those human's candy anymore.'

Owari

AN: Whaddaya think? Whaddaya think? Should I continue it, making it into a series? Or should I stop here? Give me reviews 'kay. I don't mind critique since it can improve my writing, so please tell me what you think. 


	2. Naraku: A Picture of A Happy Family

Disclaimer: Even if Naraku is such a hot guy despite his sneakiness, he doesn't belong to me. He, Kagura, Kikyou and Kanna belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei

Warning: Beware of OOCness

Wildest Dream 

Naraku: A Picture of A Happy Family

By: Lafine

It was a beautiful day.

Sun was shining brightly, warming and lighting every inches of his castle with purity. Birds were chirping happily outside his room. Soft breezes rustled the leaves composing the natural melodies that bring calm to everyone.

Naraku's left eye twitched.

He had woken up with a bad mood because sunlight had entered his room straight to his eyes. And there was a strange scent suspiciously smelled like Miso soup wafted to his room, tantalizing his nose and his hungry stomach. And he swore he heard someone humming a HAPPY tune when she passed his room.

Something wrong must have had happened. Maybe he forgot to put the barrier.

He rose from his bed and walked out of his room to be greeted with another surprise. His hallway was clean. No skeletons or armors cluttered in it. The wooden floor even looked like it's been polished. Naraku began to wonder if he woken up in someone else's castle.

He followed the mysterious (but delicious) smell without sound. He considered calling Kagura and Kanna, but both his creation were not a morning person. Especially Kagura, he had to squish her heart for three minutes before she woke up, screaming. Then she hit him with her fan.

Of course, it didn't go unpunished.

Now, he stood outside a door where the smell came from. The previous hummingbird was also in the room. Naraku braced himself for the worst possible scenario and slid the door open.

To slid it shut again. 

He was ready with everything but he was definitely NOT ready for THAT. It must be illusion, there is no way in hell, that THAT woman was in there, cooking breakfast in his castle. He must have eaten a bad youkai yesterday.

          "Naraku-honey?" A woman's voice asked. The shoji screen was slid open again before Naraku had the chance of escaping. She smiled at him warmly. "You wake up early this morning."

Naraku was sure he's delusional. After all, he knew from experience that the almighty-I-holier-than-thou-I'll-kill-you-youkai priestess was known to be an ice queen who never smile warmly. And the one dragging him into the kitchen was doing the contrary.

          "Breakfast is ready." She served the foods on the low table in front of Naraku who stared suspiciously at the rice, roast fish, pickle, grated radish and miso soup. At least his nose was still working right, the foods smelled alright. He's hungry but he won't eat the food before the woman in front of him answered his questions.

          "Kikyou, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked, his tone devoid of any emotion. 

Kikyou blinked. And blinked again before she grinned and gave a playful slap on Naraku's shoulder. Naraku winced, afraid if the slap was followed with the purifying energy.

          "Silly monkey, I'm your wife, why I shouldn't be here." Kikyou giggled.

Naraku's eyes boggled. WIFE?! There was an answer he didn't expect. He was thinking Kikyou was cooking all the food as his last meal before she purifies him. And what's happen to Inuyasha, anyway?

Kikyou must have noticed his slack-jawed expression. She giggled again and did another thing that he didn't expect.

She KISSED him. On his LIPS. Just a peck but still …

          "Wake up, honey. The foods are getting cold." Kikyou sat herself beside Naraku. She picked the fish with her chopsticks and, "Said aaah."

Naraku was perplexed. Very, very so. Here he was, in his clean kitchen, a place he never bothered to enter or clean for that matter, with Kikyou cooking him his breakfast and now she was trying to feed him. If this was a dream, is it good or bad?

          "Daddy." A cheery voice broke Naraku's moment of confuse thoughts and he turned around. He wished he didn't.

Kanna, his calm, cold and composed detachment, was SKIPPING into the kitchen. With a HAPPY grin on her face. She launched herself to Naraku and Naraku found he being embraced around the neck by the little white youkai. Something that was so unlike Kanna.

          "Daddy, I found this kitten and I want to keep him. Can I, can I, can I?" She asked continuously added with the puppy eyes. Kikyou smiled and pick the little girl from the choking Naraku.

          "Come on, Kanna-chan. Let daddy eat breakfast first." Kikyou put Kanna on her place and Kanna pouted at her.

          "But, Moooom." She whined.

Kikyou gave her a playful glare. "No, you have to eat too. Your kitten can wait."

Kanna brightened up. "Okay." She said in singsong voice.

Okay, Naraku was in the verge of freaking out. He looked around, trying to find a semblance of familiarity (or sanity) before he remembered his another detachment.

          "Kagura, where's Kagura?" He asked, his voice rose in panic. Where's his rebellious detachment?

          "I'm right here, father." A grim voice answered him. Naraku almost cried in relief when he saw Kagura was giving him a glare. But then Kagura's last word struck him.

'Father?!'

Kagura scowled. "You should tell me that you invite Sesshoumaru yesterday. If I knew I wouldn't go with Kouga."

'WHAAAAAAATTTT??!!' Naraku was losing his ground fast.

          "Now, now, Kagura. Don't blame your father. He didn't know that you have a crush on Sesshoumaru." Kikyou winked at him. "But he know now, right dear?"

'Kagura has a crush on Sesshoumaru?! Kanna is a hyper little girl! And Kikyou is MY wife?!!' That line swirled in Naraku's head with the migraine was waiting around the corner to settle in it. 'This is so impossible.'

          "Naraku." Kikyou's cold voice stopped his thoughts immediately. 

Naraku looked at her with mixture of hope and fear. His panic-stricken mind shout 'Shoot me with your arrow. Purify me. Hell, do anything that let me know I'm not losing my mind.' 

Instead Kikyou smiled at him brilliantly and said, "Say aaah."

Who could blame the poor evil hanyou for freaking out?

^_^

Somewhere inside the gloomy castle, a tortured scream was heard. Kagura and Kanna looked up from Kanna's mirror, startled.

          "Did you hear it?" Kagura asked, her defense rose. Kanna nodded, not bothering to say anything. "Whose voice was it? Is it another detachment?"

Kanna shook her head. "No, it's Naraku."

Kagura blinked at her sister before flopping down again to the futon. "Well, I don't care if it's him. Come on Kanna, show me again."

Kanna focused her strength to her mirror and an image started to emerge. Kagura drooled.

          "Oooh, look, he dropped his kimono." Kagura muttered, ogling the picture. Kanna only raised her eyes heavenward. Every night the same things always happened.

Owari

AN: Review anyone?


End file.
